


Clouds are Shapeless

by hpotteralpaca



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Birthmarks, Drarry, Gen, Multi, Pansmione - Freeform, im really bad at tags, linny - Freeform, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 19:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpotteralpaca/pseuds/hpotteralpaca
Summary: Draco Malfoy has a secret that, if it gets out, can make him a bigger laughing stalk than he already is.When Draco gets a new friend, she helps push him out of his comfort-zone and then, before he knows whats happened, the secret's out. The outcome of this was almost the opposite of what he thought would happen.Almost.





	1. Intro- A Dragons Journal

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fic and it might be really bad. Feel free to leave any suggestions in the comments.  
> I would like to thank Rufusrant for helping me write this. Go and read their fics, they are all great.  
> Anyway, enjoy :)  
> 

* * *

Draco Malfoy had never been into football, or even sports in general, but there he was sitting in the bleachers of a football game. Although he had not actually been watching the game, he was looking down at a journal that was resting in his lap, and twirling a pencil in between his fingers. He would look up every now and then when he heard the crowds cheering and he assumed someone had scored. Honestly, Draco was only there for the left midfielder. The few times that he looked up, his eyes would always drift to him, that's why he was there. Draco kept his eyes down at the journal most of the time though. He wasn't writing in it, not now, he was looking through the journal at previous days he had wrote about.

Most of them were about how people bullied him, the people who bullied him learned quickly that Draco didn't care about the pushing and hitting,so they stopped doing that and figured out that it was the words that got to Draco. So, that's when the verbal bullying had started, about a semester ago, it didn't really bother Draco anymore. He learned quickly to stop believing what they said. The words did hurt him but he would push it all aside and try not to let all his emotions come out at once.  
All the bullies were boys, the girls did nothing but watch and laugh when it happened. Except this one girl, she never laughed, she just stares at him watching with a straight face. A few times he would catch a small smile on her face but it wasn't that she was laughing at him, she was smiling at him, a nice smile. He didn't know her name but she had long blond hair and blue eyes. Actually, he was really glad she was there because he felt like she gave him support even if it was just a tiny action.

While Draco was thinking about this, his brain wonder to the idea of friends. He looked up as the crowd gave another yell but didn't look at the field but at the seats next to him. They were empty, not even a stranger was sitting next to him.  
Draco had no friends and it made him even more depressed. At lunch he would sit at the table in the corner. Alone.

Draco's' thoughts were interrupted when everyone in the stands started getting up and leaving, so Draco did the same. He glanced back at the field and saw everyone jumping around and patting Harry Potter, his girlfriend,Ginny Weasley , included.


	2. Chapter 1- A Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is also really short and not great.

* * *

Draco was walking down the hallway about a week after the game. He had his earphones in, listening to some music, when someone ran into him and he dropped all his books. He was used to this so he dropped to his knees and started picking up the books like he always did. Someone started to walk over to him, he was prepared for them to kick the books, as always happened, but instead they stopped in front of him and dropped to the ground and started to help pick up the books. Draco looked up at the person for the first time and saw that it was the blonde hair, blue eyed girl.

“Sorry, about them” her voice was dreamy and soft. “They don't have very good manners” she added with a smile.  
Draco was too surprised to say anything so he just gazed at her. “Ohh, how silly of me, I'm Luna Lovegood.” she said putting out her hand for him to shake.

Instead of Draco taking Luna's hand and telling her his name, he asked the one question he wanted to know, “Why are you talking to me?” Draco said, his voice was shaky and quiet.

“I'm getting quite bored of the popular kids.” she said with a smile and a wink while handing him his journal.

Seeing what she had in her hand, Draco snatched the journal away from her and held in against his chest. She looked a bit shocked but she just smiled again. “I'm Draco Malfoy” Draco said with a attempted smile.

He obviously failed at that because Luna looked a little worried but that look went away as quick as it came. “What class do you have next? I have Chemistry.” she said and stood up.

“Me too.” Draco said quietly while getting up too.

“OK, we can go together.” she said with a little smile.

* * *

It was quiet until the whole way to the classroom. When they walked inside, Draco sat at the desk that he always sat at, but instead of him sitting alone, Luna ignored the two girls waving her over at the back of the class and sat with Draco instead. Draco recognized them as Pansy Parkinson and Hermione Granger. The teacher told them about a project they would be doing with partners and Luna picked him like he was her best friend. He looked around and saw that the two girls that were waving at Luna before, were now staring at them along with Ginny Weasley who was standing next to Harry and had her arm around his. She was staring at him and Luna too but Harry was in conversation with Ron Weasley who was Ginny's older brother. Luna dragged Draco out of the classroom and to the cafeteria for lunch before he could think about it to much.


	3. Chapter 2- Lunch and a Myth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im very bad at notes, sorry  
> Enjoy :)

* * *

The cafeteria was full of loud voices and laughs, it was the place people would reunite with there friends. Draco, however, never liked the cafeteria of Hogwarts Highschool, it was the place that he was afraid of, where he was out there for everyone to see, even though he sat at a table in the corner. Today, instead of going to his corner table, he was dragged to the middle of the cafeteria by Luna and sat him down next to her that was out in the open.

Really? He thought when she pulled out a book labeled “Crazy Myths and Facts, A book from the Quibbler Series”.

Getting tired of the of the silence he asked “What is in that book anyway?” when he said it he didn't mean it to come out so rude.

“Oh just a bunch of unknown myths that are so crazy they could almost be true.” she said her face lighting up as she spoke. “This is my favorite” she added flipping a few pages before stopping and reading out loud to Draco. “The Soulmate Myth” she said and skipped down 2 paragraphs until she found where it explained the myth. She continued reading. “This myth implies that when two people have a birthmark in the same place that are related, they are destined to be soulmates.” She read and then closed the book and looked at Draco.

A birthmark? That can't determine who you are meant to be with for the rest of your life. He thought, thinking about his own birthmark that looked like nothing more than a blob that was at the end of his right collar bone.

“Do you believe it?” he asked, slightly dazed.

“Oh yes!” she said nodding her her head as her eyes grew wide.

Loony Luna. That's what he will have her nickname be. He thought after her last statement.

“And I have proof right at this school” she added.

“Who?” he asked probably sounding a little too curious.

“Pansy Parkinson and Hermione Granger” she said nodding her head in the direction of where they were sitting with Ginny, Ron, and Harry. “They are dating and both have birthmarks and their right ankles.Of course they don't know what it means.” she said also looking over at the table where they were.

“What are they of?” Draco asked staring at the two girls giggling over something.

“Pansy has one that is shaped like a raindrop and Hermione’s is an arch, which can be looked at as a rainbow.” she answered a smile forming on her mouth as her gaze dropped to the girls ankles.

Maybe she’s not so loony after all. Draco thought smiling to himself as he continued to stare at the two girls.

“And guess what” she added and Draco looked over at her. “I have a moon shaped birthmark behind my left ear.” she said pausing and moving her long blond hair out of the way so Draco could see. Her gaze drifted from the two girls to Ginny who was sitting shoulder to shoulder with Harry. “Ginny has one shaped as a star.” she said putting her hair back down and staring at Ginny with a smile.

Draco noticed that Pansy and Hermione had stopped giggling and now were looking at Luna and Draco. With a nod of her head, Pansy let Ginny know they were staring and all three of them got up and started walking over to them leaving Ron and Harry sitting at the table and judging by their faces, they were very confused. They approached the table and in that moment Draco knew that sitting in the center of the cafeteria was not a good idea.


	4. New Things and People

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got this posted, YAY! 
> 
> Warning: there is a description of a panic attack
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy

All these thoughts were rushing through Draco's head in the few seconds that the girls were walking up to their table. When they finally approached, Draco stopped scrolling through his thoughts and he felt like he couldn't move. The girls stopped right in front of them and Ginny seemed to be scanning Draco.

“Hello, Ginny.” Luna said. She was showing no fear or nervousness like Draco was feeling.

“Hi, Luna” Ginny said with some kind of forced sweetness that Draco could see right through. “You guys should come and sit with us.” It wasn’t a question. Draco looked over at Luna for support but she was already nodding and smiling at Ginny.

”Yes,of course!” Luna sounded so excited and Draco couldn’t help but scoff at her. It was pathetic how much she wanted to go with them, but no matter how pathetic it was, he still got up and went with them. At the table, Ron and Harry were looking very confused. They both knew Luna because she used to be in the clique but they had no idea Draco even existed until that moment.Ginny, Pansy and, Hermione took the spots they were sitting in before, and Luna was quick to follow and sit next to Luna. That meant that Draco had to take the last seat, next to Hermione, which he was a bit glad of because she looked the nicest, but he was of course going to have to sit across for Harry. It wouldn’t be that bad if he wasn’t in his direct line of vision and so when ever Draco looked up he saw him. Also Luna was as far away as possible from him and he felt like he was surrounded by people who were stronger than him, he felt trapped.

“So, Luna who is your new friend?” Ginny asked, her voice high like she was talking to a baby.

“Oh, that's Draco Malfoy , sorry I forgot to introduce.” Luna responded and Draco couldn’t help but roll his eyes. When he did that he heard a small muffled laugh from across the table and looked to find that Harry had been looking at him when he rolled his eyes and laughed. Draco looked back down at his food.

“Draco, how come I have never met you before, you are incredibly handsome?” Pansy said with that same baby voice. Draco just shrugged, ignoring the compliment completely. His head was going fuzzy and his vision started blurring as well. He suddenly felt dizzy and nauseous.

“Are you ok?” he heard someone who sounded like Harry ask. He wanted to answer no, but he couldn’t speak. He couldn't breath. He started hearing muffled voices but no words. He needed to get out but he couldn't move his legs. He put his hands on the table so that he wouldn't fall off his chair. He felt a hand on his and he tried to jerk it away but he was too weak. The world was spinning, he couldn’t breath but then he started calming down. The world slowly came into focus and he could catch his breath. Once he was calmed down he realised that everyone was staring and him and his right hand was being cupped by two others. It was Harry, of course it was Harry, it's always Harry. Draco ripped his hand away, grabbed his books and ran, actually ran out of the cafeteria. He heard Luna calling for him to come back but he didn't care he just kept running. He ran to his next class and sank down against the wall.

                                                                                             XXXXX

In class Luna had sat next to him again and passed him a note.

_You OK?_

_Yah I'm fine._

_What happened?_

_Nothing.Stop._

_Draco? Please?_

_Nothing happened._

_Fine._

And then he stopped passing the note and focused on the class. After class was over Luna invited him over to work on their chemistry assignment, not having anything else better to do, he took the invitation and they walked together to her house, talking about what the project would be. When they got there she said that her dad would be home soon and that they could work in her room. He agreed and followed her up to levels of spiral staircase into a circular room, filled with bright colors. He looked up at the ceiling and noticed that all of the people they sat with at lunch, were painted up there. She really was crazy. There was a space left and he really hoped that his face would not be painted up there too. Luna sat down at her desk and started going through papers.

“So Draco, what do you think about Harry?” _Are you serious, how did she know?_

“He’s nice” Draco answered trying to keep his voice steady.

“Any..feelings?” She asked not even looking at him.

“How?” was all he asked. He meant how did she mean feelings, but she took it different. She thought he meant how she knew.

“You kept looking at him and blushing, then when he put his hands on yours you grew as red as a tomato.” she answered laughing a bit. Now Draco was for sure as red as a tomato. She spinned around in her chair and looked at him. “Well your in luck because I happened to be the best love and crush advice ever. Draco Malfoy I think it’s time you learn how to impress. Also, time for a makeover.” He was going to say no but before he could answer he was being dragged into Luna bathroom while she grabbed all the hair products she could, through them in her bag and dragged Draco out the door. “We are going shopping.” She said and they were off walking to the mall. This would be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im going to try and post once a week 
> 
> I will at least try.


	5. Friends, Flags and Flower Crowns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LUNA AND DRACO GO SHOPPING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok i get this took so long to get out and I know the school year for them is weird but I really wanted pride month to be during the school year. Its weird. Im weird. deal with it. We get to see a few more side of Draco in this one as well. Btw my Draco is more like Scorpius. Anyway hope you enjoy thx <3

Neither of them could drive, which meant they would have to make the 30 minute walk to the mall. The sun was beating down, it was summer and for some reason their private school didn't let them out till January 1st and then they went back to school in March. Draco thought it was so stupid that they let them out during winter. They got 10 minutes through the walk before the silence became unbearable. 

“So, wanna explain what happened at lunch?” Luna asked him.

“Not really.” Draco said flatly, while looking at the ground.

“C’mon Draco, please?” Luna begged while trying to look at him.

“No.”  
“Please.”  
“NO”   
“PLEASE”  
“IT WAS A PANIC ATTACK, OK?” Draco yelled out of frustration. 

“Draco?” Luna said in a calming voice.

“Luna, please.” Draco said in small beg for her to not to ask about it because he really didn't want to talk about it.

“Ok.” Luna said and then pulled out her phone to check the time. “Ok, it’s 4:47, so we have been walking for about twen-” Luna stopped her sentence and instead let out a scream of excitement. “OMG, OMG! GUESS WHAT TOMORROW IS?” Luna basically squealed.

“What?” Draco asked being so confused.

“YOU ARE CALLING YOUR PARENTS NOW TO SPEND THE NIGHT! WE WILL BUY YOUR CLOTHES FOR TOMORROW AT THE MALL!” She was still screaming like a actual psychopath.

“I don't know if I can.” Draco said. His parents were always super strict and probably wouldn't be able to.

“I don't care, you are coming over!” She wasn’t screaming anymore but was still being loud.

“Ok, fine.” He said trying to sound annoyed but honestly he was suppressing a small grin. They reached the mall and went inside. Luna immediately dragged Draco to the escalator. “Hold up, where are we going, what is tomorrow, and why are you so hyperactive?” Draco asked as she was about to drag him onto the escalator. She stopped and let him go and stared at him like he was the most clueless person in the world. 

“Ok, first of all, I’m always this hyperactive, that is just me. Second of all, tomorrow is the first day of the best month of the year. Pride month!!!! Oh c’mon you had to know what it was! Anyway, we are going to the store that is only open for a month, only at this mall, it opens on April 26th and closes June 26th. It is called ‘Julies Rainbow’. “ She said everything so fast but somehow he ended up catching every word. Julies Rainbow? What kinda name is that? Draco was surprised and a little bit worried because he only knew Luna for a day but he felt like he knew her for a year and he knew that whatever she had planned would be extreme. 

“Ok, so now that I know where we are going, you no longer have to drag me.” Draco said being a bit overwhelmed. There was a pride month? How come Draco didn't know about this? Draco had so many questions but he figured he’d talk to Luna about it later.

“Well c’mon let's go!” Luna said rushing up the escalator. Luna was already half way up before Draco even realized she was moving. They went up another escalator and were on the top floor when Draco saw the store. It was way too colorful and bright for Draco but Luna seemed to light up at the sight of it. She ran into the store like it was her second home. Draco couldn’t help but role his eyes as he walked into the store but at the same time, could not suppress his grin.

“Hi Eden!” Luna said excitedly to the girl behind the desk with purple hair that was short and wavy.

“Luna, so good to see you, you haven’t been in contact with me?!” Eden said, coming out from around the corner and giving Luna a hug.

“I’m so sorry, I lost your number somehow. Here, put it back into my phone.” Luna said handing her phone to Eden. Eden finished and handed her back the phone. “Anyway is Darren here?” Luna asked.

“No he got off shift a while ago” Eden said. “But tell me who is your new friend?” Eden asked referencing to Draco. 

“Oh, how silly of me. This is Draco.” Luna said introducing Draco and pulling him a bit closer to the conversation.

“Hi, Draco. I'm Eden!” She said putting out her hand. 

Draco took her hand “Hey.” he simply said.

“Are you a fellow prider?” she asked and Draco was glad that Luna answered because he didn't know what she meant. 

“Yes,he is in fact. He has a crush on our Harry.” Luna said giggling. Draco gave her a shove. 

“Ohhh,Harry huh?” Eden teased. 

“Anyway, we are going to go get our stuff. Right Luna?” He said dragging her away from Eden. Both of them were now openly laughing. Draco was so surprised by how Eden and Luna greeted each other that he didn’t look at the store. They had big flags hanging up on the wall, a whole section filled with clothes, there was another section with flower crowns, body jewelry, and face paint.

“Ok so, we need outfits for the parade.” Luna said going through the clothes.

“Parade?” Draco asked because he had no idea what parade she was talking about.

“On June 3rd, the Pride parade that everyone goes to.” Luna told him and looked at him with full excitement. “You are so coming with us this year, so we need to get you an outfit.” she added. 

“Ok, yeah, ok” Draco said in a bit of shock. Luna continued looking for an outfit and Draco decided to as well. Draco was not into color much so he tried to find one that wasn't all colors. “Found it!!” he heard Luna say but then she disappeared into the dressing room. Draco continued looking and eventually found a black shirt with the words ‘Gay Means Happy’ in rainbow font. He ended up deciding on that. Luna came out of the dressing room in a white crop top with a pink strip and a blue strip at the bottom, paired with a high wasted yellow skirt.

“So, do you like it?” she asked spinning around once so that the skirt gave a small twirl.

“What do the colors stand for?” Draco asked her instead of answering her question.

“They are my flag colors. The Pansexual Flag.” Luna said. Ok so Luna was pansexual. That seems to fit her for some reason. Draco thought while grinning to himself. 

“I like it.” Draco said with a slight nod. Luna smiled and pulled Draco into a hug. “I don't do hugs.” Draco said while struggling to try and get out of the hug. Luna released him and went back in the changing room to change back into her clothes. Draco waited for her to get out and was thinking and he just thought that in that moment, he had never been happier. Luna came out, grabbed Draco's shirt, and put his and her clothes on the desk with Eden. 

“Draco, we are getting flower crowns and flags.” Luna said to him as she turned away from the desk to look at him. 

“I’ll do flags but not flower crowns.” Draco said matter a factly.

“Oh, you're going to do flower crowns this week.” She said while placing a pastel blue flower crown on his head and spinning him around to look in the mirror. He saw his reflection and couldn't help but feel like he was a completely different person. “The blue complements your eyes.” Luna said in her calming voice. She wasn't wrong, the light blue color complemented the grey color in his eyes.

“Fine, I'll wear it but just for the parade.” Draco sighed and took off the flower crown. Luna had now put a pastel yellow, blue and pink flower headband thing with super big flowers. A song came on in the store that apparently Luna really liked came on. Luna grabbed Draco's flower crown and put it on his head, then grabbed his hands and started swaying to the music with Draco. 

“Luna, I don't dance.” Draco said to her as she started to sway faster until she was making him full on dance and Draco couldn't believe this but he as actually having fun. He ended up dancing like a crazy person with Luna in a store. The song ended and they payed, said goodbye to Eden and left the store. They stopped at a few more stores and then started walking back to Luna’s because it was getting dark. They didn't really talk on the walk back to her house but it was a comfortable silence.

 

They got to Luna's house and her dad was home and Luna just said hi and let him know that Draco would be spending the night. They went up to her room where all the faces stared down at him. That really was creepy. Luna didn't say anything but instead got really frantic. When Draco didn't move she practically shrieked at him to come help her. He got up and walked over to her desk where she had put out all the clothes for Draco. 

“Ok, so we need to choose an outfit for you tomorrow.” Luna stated while going through the clothes. Draco's outfits usually consisted of 1 style, a black or grey hoodie and black jeans. The clothes on the table wear in the same color spectrum but there were surly no hoodies. 

“Ok.” Draco said just as he got tossed a pile of clothes and was told by Luna to go put those in his bag. He did so and came back to Luna, she then thrust a smaller pile of clothes into his hands with white converse on top of it. 

“Ok, go get changed!” Luna said excitedly while basically pushing Draco into the bathroom. Draco went into the bathroom and locked the door out of habit. He looked at the outfit, it was a plain white t-shirt, a black leather jacket, a pair of black jeans and a pair of high top white converse. Draco changed into the outfit and took a good look at himself in the mirror and couldn't help but like the way he looked and admit that Luna has really good fashion sense. He let out a little laugh to himself and then left the bathroom only to be greeted by a shriek of either excitement or happiness from Luna.

“Luna can you stop trying to break my eardrums.” Draco said with a small scoff as Luna came closer to him to “help” straighten up the outfit.

“Sorry.” She said while still jumping off the walls. She messed with his collar so that it was flipped the correct way because apparently Draco had done it wrong. Luna stepped back to admire her work and simply smile calmly. Calmly? For the first time in hours? Draco thought while again laughing at himself.

“Ok, well go get changed into these we have a project to start.” She said simply while throwing Draco a pair of pajamas. Draco changed and came out of the bathroom and set his clothes down on his bag. He sat down on Luna's bed and sighed. He still had all these questions that he really wanted to ask Luna but was afraid to. Why was his whole world changing in the span of one day because one person decided to talk to him and become his friend? Why did everything have to be so complicated and confusing? These were the two questions that he wanted answers to more than the others but they were also the two that Luna wouldn't be able to answer. Tired of the silence he randomly blurted out 

“How did you know you were pans?” right after he said he regretted it. Luna looked a bit shocked but still answered like it was a completely normal question.

“Well, you know, I kinda always knew but it just took me awhile to accept and come to understand with it and it was why I always felt different from everyone else. It’s kind of just this feeling that I had inside me and it was always there but as I grew, it grew with me.” Luna's answer made a lot of sense, he thought, but the way she said it made it seem as though it made even more sense. Draco nodded and still couldn't believe he actually asked the question in the first place. Draco sat there processing what she had said and it just rising more questions. Instead of asking one of those he went with a simple one.

“So, what is this parade and who all go with you?” Draco asked looking back up at Luna.

“I'm glad you asked! The parade is on the 3rd and so that means it will be this Sunday. Everyone comes including Pansy who is gay, Hermione who is Demisexual, Ginny is bi and Harry comes just because he is all of our friends, Eden and her significant other also come with us. Basically you just walk from the starting spot to the ending spot where there is a small festival. It’s really awesome.” Luna finished explaining and Draco decided that he doesn't like asking questions.

“Well it sounds fun, but we should probably get started on our project.” Draco said while getting out his chemistry. They worked on their project for about a hour and a half. Then decided to turn in for the night and that night Draco had the best sleep he has had in months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make me feel nice


End file.
